


The Icing on the Amazing Cake

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles comes home after a long, cold day to something wonderful.





	The Icing on the Amazing Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



> This is a slightly late birthday gift for [Siriusstuff](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/siriusstuff)! Enjoy some domestic and cozy Sterek!

Stiles shivered as he left the police station, his shift thankfully over. Normally, he didn’t mind the twelve-hour shifts he worked, but that day, Beacon Hills was covered in a thick layer of snow. The roads had been cleared since the morning, but it was always tricky chasing after criminals by car because it was hard to tell if there was ice on the roads, which made for dangerous conditions.

He got into his deputy’s cruiser and blasted the heat as soon as it was turned on. Sighing in relief, he pulled out of the parking lot and started the short drive home.

Everyone was being extra careful on the roads, so it took Stiles longer than usual to get home. Though Beacon Hills was in northern California, the town didn’t normally get much snow, so it wasn’t a typical winter occurrence for the residents.

But soon enough, he was pulling into the driveway of the beautiful home that was his and Derek’s, his cruiser sliding in next to Derek’s Camaro. He noticed that the driveway and walkway were still clear, meaning that Derek had likely shoveled it again during the day. With a spring in his step despite his exhaustion, he walked up the three steps to the front door and unlocked it.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called out as he shrugged off his heavy jacket. 

He was greeted by amazing aromas wafting out of the kitchen. He could smell tomatoes and garlic and a combination of spices that he couldn’t identify off the top of his head. _Derek, you are so amazing_ , he thought gleefully.

But the house was silent. There were no sounds coming from the kitchen, or anywhere else in the house. “Derek? Where are you?” he called out.

“I’m upstairs!” came Derek’s voice. “Come on up!”

Grinning, Stiles ran up the stairs. There were several open doors on the second floor, but the only one with a light on inside was the bathroom. He poked his head in, curious as to what he was going to find.

The bathtub was filled with bubbles with a soothing fragrance. Derek was kneeling down next to the bathtub with his sleeves rolled up, showing off his amazing forearms. Stiles licked his lips in delight. “What’s all this?”

“I thought you deserved a nice surprise after what was, I’m sure, a very cold day,” Derek said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Stiles, letting him soak in the werewolf’s supernatural warmth.

Stiles groaned. “Oh, yeah, stay right there and keep me warm forever!” He wrapped his own arms around Derek’s to pull him closer

Derek chuckled and started unbuttoning Stiles’ uniform shirt. “No. You’re going to get in that bathtub once all your clothes are off and warm up.”

“Gonna join me, big guy?” Stiles looked back at Derek, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he slid his shirt off his arms.

“No. I’ve got to keep my eye on dinner. You go enjoy it,” Derek said, pressing a gentle kiss to Stiles’ lips. “I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

After Derek left the bathroom, Stiles quickly took off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the bathtub. The water was hot, but not scalding, and he groaned as he sank into the water. He laid back in the tub and closed his eyes in utter bliss. 

He must have dozed off in his relaxed state as he was woken by a tap to his nose. He opened his eyes to see Derek kneeling next to the bathtub, smiling gently at him. “Tired, huh?”

Stiles stretched his arms out of the water, noticing that the bubbles were about half gone and the water was only lukewarm. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“Here,” Derek said, and Stiles noticed the folded clothes that he was carrying. “Something warm for you to change into when you dry yourself off. Dinner’ll be ready by the time you get downstairs.”

“Ooh,” Stiles perked up at the thought of dinner and the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. “What did you make tonight, Der?”

Derek turned a shade of pink that Stiles thought was absolutely adorable on him. “It’s a surprise,” he said quietly.

A soft smile grew on Stiles’ face. “Alright, you sneaky wolf. I’ll be down soon.”

After he was alone again, Stiles got out of the tub, some of the remaining bubbles sticking to his skin. He dried off with a plush bath towel, then unfolded the clothes that Derek had brought in. He was delighted to see a soft turtleneck, complete with thumbholes, that he knew was one of Derek’s as well as a pair of his own sleep pants and boxers. He quickly dressed and ran downstairs.

His mouth started to water as soon as he entered the kitchen. Derek had his back towards Stiles, pouring a strainer full of cooked spaghetti into a large pot. Stiles sat down at the already set for two kitchen table and watched Derek with interest. He grinned when he noticed that Derek had on the “Kiss the Cook” apron that Stiles had bought him years ago, the matching oven mitts with red lips all over them sitting on the counter next to him.

A couple of minutes later, Derek carried a large bowl to the kitchen table. Stiles peered over the rim of the bowl. “Oh my god, spaghetti and your homemade marinara sauce?” he blurted out. “Oh, man, I thought the hot bath was great, but this is the icing on the amazing cake!” He reached out to steal a bit of sauce at the edge of the bowl.

Derek swatted his hand away. “Hey, wait till I serve it first!”

Stiles mock pouted. “I don’t want to wait! I want to devour it!” He opened his mouth wide and imitated a monster chomping on something.

Derek laughed as he dished out a huge serving of spaghetti into Stiles’ bowl. “There you go,” he said, a fond look in his eyes. “Eat to your heart’s content.”

Eyes lighting up, Stiles shoveled a big spoonful of pasta and sauce into his mouth. “Aw, yeah, this is so amazing, Derek!”

**********

Later that night, when the lights were out and the two were wrapped around each other under the warm covers, Stiles murmured, “Thank you so much for dinner and the bath, Derek. You took such good care of me.”

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles on the forehead. “And _you_ always take such good care of _me_ , and the rest of this town.”

Stiles smiled softly and snuggled his head into Derek’s shoulder. This was exactly where he wanted to be at the end every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


End file.
